Thoughts from the Rocks
by iBeastBoy
Summary: a collection of short one shots of Beast Boys thoughts from the rocks... will grow as more is written. Will include BBxRae and maybe some BBxOthers


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but if I did I would be a titan too and live in the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts from the Rocks<strong>

**- Story One -**

It was a quiet evening in Jump City, The sun was just setting and the sky was painted with different shades of pinks and orange. The weather had finally begun to warm up in the west coast city even thought it was still winter.

The titans were finishing up their evening by doing their usual nightly routines. Robin was off in his office working on his criminal profiles, Cyborg was working on the t-car, Starfire was creating a new dish (who knew what it was) for her friends to try, Raven was meditating on the roof, and Beast Boy was sitting in his favorite spot, just reflecting on different aspects of his life.

As the breeze rolled in with the incoming tide the green titan thought about his life and how everything was different from how he pictured it. Ten years ago he would've never believed he'd be living in this beautiful city with his friends-no, his family. He let out a sigh, his ears drooping slightly as he closed his eyes and listened to the waves lap at the islands edge. Over the years this spot had become his place to come to get away and think. It was just like how Raven always went to the roof. "_Raven..._" his thoughts turned to the half-demon. She had become one of his best friends. When they first met he had merely been a nuisance to her but lately things had begun to change between them and they had grown closer together. Beast Boy smiled, just thinking about her made him happy. So many times in the past he had tried to impress her but to no avail. No matter what witty charm or adorable animal he had morphed into he could not sway her no-emotion ways. Getting a small chuckle out of her was like winning the lotto, a lotto only he seemed to win. It was something the average person would not even blink at, let alone feel special for being the person to earn that chuckle, but to him it was everything. After all, he was the one who had made her laugh in the first place. No one else could do that.

He gazed up towards where he knew she was meditating at the top of titans tower. Leaning back on his hands he thought a thanks to the girl, She may not have known it but she had saved him in more ways than one. She had protected and stood up for him when the beast incident happened and no one else would take his side. She had been there to comfort him when Terra had broken his heart, and she was always there to listen-even if her nose was stuck into a book and her comments and remarks were sarcastic. That was Raven. _His_ Raven.

Beast Boy had realized it when she threatened to kill Terra when he was trapped and the earth mover was ready to kill him. He knew when she came to be with him while he fought his inner demons. And he knew now as he sat on his rock staring up at the giant T that he loved her.

The last of the sunsets beauty was fading away and the stars were beginning to appear. The green boy lowered his head to gaze at the reflection in the water, a green blur returning his gaze. "I wish she knew what she's done for me..." he said to the boy in the water, "She'll never know or understand how I feel about her... I wish I was more like Robin... or at least someone she'd even find sorta attractive." he continued. "It's not like anyone could love a green thing like me... Who wants that?" he asked himself, earning no response from the reflection. He let his foot slip from underneath him and dangle off the edge of the rock-causing the water to ripple. "She'll never know..."

As the ripples faded from the changelings view he could just make out a shape moving towards him. He tensed at first, not knowing if it was an attack. However it faded quickly as the breeze brought a familiar smell to his keen nose. Lavender and incense. The two smells combined drove him crazy. Only one person in the entire universe smelt like that and his blood pressure rose just thinking about her. Raven was coming.

He knew her powers allowed her to read minds, sometimes he wondered if she ventured into the depths of his mind or if she really did follow her code of leaving their personal thoughts to themselves. He knew she could feel everyones emotions thought. Each and every one of them.

Raven floated over to Beast Boy with ease. She had seen him from the top of the tower during her meditation, just a small green blip among the brown rocks. Noticing his gaze turning to her she called out to him, "Getting cold and dark out here, don't you think?" said her usual sarcastic tone. He just shrugged, "I guess Rae... why are you cold or something?" She typically left him alone when he went to his self dubbed "thinking rock" but she had sensed his odd mixed emotions as if a giant beacon was being lit. "It's Raven. And no Beast Boy, I'm just here to join you on your rock actually." the girl told him flatly before coming to sit next to him. He glanced at her, "Okay..." It wasn't like her to join him here unless she wanted to talk to him about something. He already had some high running emotions and didn't really feel like making them worse.

"I'm gonna head inside Rae", Beast Boy said to her, he started to get up but she stopped him with a hand, "Beast Boy, sit with me a while." she commanded with a hint of kindness in her voice. His green eyes looked into her violet ones with a plead to leave, he really didn't want to sit here with her tonight, His thoughts from earlier were bugging him. He knew she knew this but with her hand holding onto his arm he couldn't really object. He sighed and sat back down in the well worn spot on the rock. Raven knew he was troubled, and she knew it was about something he didn't want to talk about. "Beast Boy," she started, "You know, you've been my friend for a very long time... You don't have to tell me everything, but when you need to talk I'm here for you..." she looked over to him, moving her hand to hold his reassuringly. He stiffened a bit, she had never held onto his hand before.

The gesture was innocent yet he felt as if it was the sign he needed, 'Raven?" he asked, "Yes?" she replied, "Do you ever think that I'll find someone who'll love me for who I am? I mean, you know... because I'm ugly and green and all..." he lowered his gaze from hers, not wanting her to read his facial expressions. Raven had known he hated himself and the way he looked, even if he played it off as him loving being different. She knew deep down he just wanted to be normal. With her free hand she cupped his chin and raised his head to look at her, "Beast Boy, Don't you ever doubt your self worth. There are plenty of people who love you." she told him firmly, He averted his eyes, "Rae... that's not what I mean... I mean like... you know...". She moved herself so she was sitting right next to him and embraced him in a hug, "Beast Boy, you listen to me," she whispered into his pointed ear, "We will be here to love you forever. You are our family." She hugged him tighter, "Garfield, I love you and will be here for you. Forever.".

Beast Boy was at a loss for words, he buried his head into her shoulder and embraced her, "I-is that true Raven? You l-l-love me?" hearing her say those words about him was something he could only dream of, "I mean every word." Raven replied.

The two sat together embraced for the next hour, just enjoying the company, the warmth of their bodies being next to each other, and the calming sound of the waves. He had finally heard how much she cared about him, it was overwhelming, "Raven... I love you. I always have and I always will..." he said softly into her ear, she smiled, resting her head against his, "I love you too Garfield. Forever."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey dudes! So these lil short stories are from things I've written just outta the blue or to entertain myself while I'm bored in class or what-not. Enjoy :) R&R if you'd like! :)


End file.
